


The Choice That We Made

by Two_Guns_And_A_Knife



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife/pseuds/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely unpleasant one-chapter Cupcake story with major character death and no HEA. Stephanie Plum made her choice that changed her life forever. Babes, relax. Ranger is safe and sound and still very much alive. He may be a little upset, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Choice**

The blue-eyed, wild-haired woman turns the key to start the car. The dusty white third-hand Toyota explodes into a magnificent fireball. The dozen or so witnesses on the sidewalk gape and scream in shock, panic, and fear. The smell of burnt metal, rubber and human flesh fills the air and hits them. A 40-somehting woman pukes her lunch out on the pavement. Another nearly faints. Rain starts to fall as the firefighters arrive and put out the fire. Everyone at the scene knows they are too late. The driver's remains is all charred. A closed-casket viewing will be inevitable. The uniformed police officers get out of their patrol cars and sadly shake their heads. Yes, they all knew her well. They have warned her a thousand times, but she never ever listened. She was always lucky and way too stubborn. Everyone falls silent as her boyfriend tumbles out of the car before it fully stops. His dark handsome face contorts and pales. He opens his mouth but no sound comes out. He holds his head with both hands as tears drop out of his widened eyes. He slowly kneels down on the ground. His pain and disbelief are too obvious. Rain and tears flow down his face. It was all his fault. He has gotten her killed.

He said it was not big deal. He said he would set things straight. He said he would keep her safe. But he failed to keep his words and now she is dead. All of a sudden he realizes he's just a police detective, not Batman. He has a gun, a badge, a dog, and a house. He doesn't have powerful secret weapons or super powers. And he didn't really pay attention to the threat. The alleged threat targeting the person he loved most. The alleged threat threatening to shatter his heart and soul. The threat issued by one of the demented criminals he captured and paralyzed on purpose last year.

It wasn't his fault, really. He's a good cop, a decent man. He always does what he's paid to do: to protect and serve. He always puts his duty first. And he just wanted to keep that crazy son-of-a-bitch off the street forever. he just wanted to make sure the piece of shit wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. So he did the right thing. All his fellow brothers in blue closed their eyes and turned the other way. The assistant district attorney simply raised her painted brow and said not a word. No witness. No evidence. Just a a serial rapist and robber's word against his. Even the big shot defense lawyer from Philly had to admit defeat and threw in the white towel in the court. And then he let his guard down and became careless. Or maybe he was just too happy that Stephanie finally chose him over Ranger.

Yes, he did know all about her and Ranger. Yes, she did make her decision. Yes, Ranger did accept her choice and walk out of her life as she requested. She was no longer a bounty hunter. They moved in together. They planned to get married next summer. They would try to have a baby as soon as possible. The clock was ticking so loudly. The both of them decided they needed to stop fooling around and get serious. He was going to buy her a ring next week. They would be happy, contented and fulfilled. They would be surrounded by family, friends and love. No one can get between them. Not even Ranger.

So he dismissed Ranger's warning with a snort. So he told Stephanie there was nothing to worry about with his warm, charming, confident smile. He knew he would keep her safe. He's a famed police detective for God's sake. He has his pride, dignity, and ego. He has all the resources and all the right connections and he fears no one. He didn't need a bunch of ex-military goons to guard his woman, the future mother of his kids. And a street rumour was nothing but a street rumour. He was more than sure the forever wheelchair-bound convict had lost all his power and influence. But he was wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

Joe Morelli kneels in the rain. He doesn't hear his cell phone ring. He doesn't hear a taxi screeching to stop. He doesn't hear Eddie Gazarra and Big Dog trying to hold Frank Plum back. He does hear the familiar sound of the Porsche. He stays where he is. He doesn't turn back to take a look. He can feel Ranger's cold gaze on his back. He has done all he could to force Ranger to back down, to stay away from Stephanie. He has told Ranger he had everything under control. He has told Ranger he wouldn't let anything happen to Stephanie. He had the tech people stop by and get rid of the trackers on Stephanie's car only this morning. But now Stephanie is dead. And it's all his fault. All his fault.

He closes his eyes. He smells the unpleasant and unmistakable scent of a painful, violent death. And now he just wants to die..


	2. The Mistake

**The Mistake**

I regret nothing.

I did what every man in the world would do. I would gladly do it again were I to have another chance. I did nothing wrong. The naked dead body on the floor has a gruesome story to tell. The frozen smile the dead man's lip looks more like a sneer. He indeed is hairy, I have to admit. Everything inside the apartment is intact. The smell of blood is thick. It isn't hard making a dead man disappear. Things may get a little tricky when people start asking all kinds of questions, though.

I turn my head around as I hear Terry sobbing. Her long legs and firm breasts look sexy. I want to lick away her tears.

I work for Vito Grizolli. I'm not just a thug. I'm engaged to his niece. I have a bright future ahead of me. I just caught Terry cheating on me. With the now deader than dead Joe Morelli, the no longer ambitious Trenton police detective. I knew all along a part of my fiancée would always love Joe Morelli. He was her first in everything, and she his. Too bad a wife from a famous mob family wasn't very promising for his career. So he dumped her, tried his best to find some boring normal woman, but kept coming back to Terry. She did her best to resist but finally gave in. He also used her as snitch. Vito wasn't pleased. Neither was I. Terry promised me it was all over between them. He was going to marry Stephanie Plum, the woman who blew up things.

She lied.

He crawled right back into her bed the night the Plum woman died. I found out about it. I almost laughed as I loaded my gun with hollow-point bullets. So much for love and promises we didn't mean to keep. My family is not from Sicily. The silencer on my gun is from Germany. I am glad I killed Morelli. I still want to fuck Terry. Though it disgusts me that the dead man wasn't using any protection. I'll have Terry do something about it. There's no way I'm gonna raise another man's brat. Then I'll ask her nicely not to cheat on me. Ever. Again. To Hell with love triangles. Even the nicest people have their limits.

And I've never claimed to be nice.


End file.
